User talk:Flystar55555
This is the fourth Flystar talk page. See this, this, and this for the archives. Welcome Welcome to SHMS Gaming Flystar! Welcome aboard! TRY TO THINK OF SOME GREAT IDEAS! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Sticks Wiki No! He hasn't quit the Sticks Wiki, just this wiki. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 15:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry but you may have 5 'for' votes, but, you have 5 'against' which clashes and ruins the whole 5 'for' thing. Try and get...about 7 'for' and I will make you one. Again, sorry I can't make you one sooner, If I could, I would. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 15:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC) PARTY MY PUFFLE PARTY IS ON NOW! GO ON SNOWMOBILE AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! (ON MAP) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:39, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Retro Party Go on Snowmobile at 5:15! The party begins then! Sign Here!!! Can I have that rare peng? -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:26, 14 February 2009 (UTC) penguin Really? your giving it away? Can i have it please? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 17:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Ok...but how do i get there? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 17:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC) HEY! You already gave me that penguin! Why are you also giving it to Hat Pop? NOT FAIR! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:41, 14 February 2009 (UTC) YouTube? Ha! Enjoy it while you can! Strangers always go on those vids, go on the penguins and BAN THEM! It'll probably be banned by tomorrow! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:44, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I was given a rare penguin, only shared by me, no one else knew, and some how, IT GOT BANNED! Any penguin that's given away gets banned SOME HOW! And EVERYONE looks in the comments! Even I'' look in the comments! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:49, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I didn't say I would ban it! It'll be banned by tomorrow, I'll tell ya! I wouldn't ban penguins, I ''against the whole banning penguins that are given away 'cos it's so called "Fun". -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:53, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Beta I will be able to upload my vid to youtube in 17 minutes! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 19:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) VIDEO! Here is the video Flystar! ihWG0niT5Yc --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 19:51, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hack I think a hacker made you say, "YOU USE A TRAINER DUMMY". A HACKER! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Look I don't know if I'm a beta. I have no clue what it actually looks like. The penguin in the video is not me. It's my friend using a trainer to change his name. He had the hat in his inventory. I don't know if '''I' have it. But I was at the Beta Party. The only thing that was really me, was the interview with Chillyfreezz and my buddy list! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:20, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Like I said Like I said, I have no clue what the beta hat looks like! I don't know if I have it. My friend does. I did go to the beta test party but didn't pick anything up. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:06, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Party Am having a party, because my penguin is turning 100 days old! Click party~OOJH123 16 february 2009 P.S: PLZ don't come in igloo till party! Hey Hey Flystar! Wazzup? I'm not very happy at Sharkbate right now! He said that on his latest party, he said that Fano/Phat Fano would be coming! Even though that Fano is going to ONLY ONE party at that sk8itbot's one! So he's copying Sk8itbot! Grrr. --'Metalmanager The ' 14:21, 17 February 2009 (UTC) please join my new band! I've created my own band! It's called the "CP Supreme" and I'm recruiting members! One really important thing about my band: It does not include singers or dancers and all the songs are non-lyric and are remixes that can be found on Youtube! Sounds interesting? Well, visit my page for more details! --DigiSkyminSonic is da ruler of video games! Something you need to know! Vader2006 didn't remove you! Its shocking to here but its true. Gizmo has a sister. I was at the dock with CatZip888, Bigbird96, and Gamgee. Vader2006 was dressed in girl clothes. He or should I say SHE was being rude. Telling eveyone to Go Away and You're Annoying Me and some other rude comments. She removed everyone! CatZip, Bigbirs96, Gamgee, you, Metalmanager, and me! Man, she was more rude than ANYONE I have ever seen. And, she kept on saying I'M NOT GIZMO over and over. I'm emailing Club Penguin about this! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'm inviting you! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 14:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Party --[[User:Tigernose|'''TЙГЭPHO3Ь]] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 19:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC) friend award hey friend! Pingali Moi here. ill give u an award for being one of my good friends. Pingali Moi 07:08, 28 February 2009 (UTC) It is real He got hacked because of his hat!Vercool [[User talk:Vercool †√€RÇØ°Ł†|'''''Talk To Me!]] RE: YOU HAVE THE!A Are you talking about the beta hat? If so, then yes I do! At first I didn't know what the beta hat actually looked like until I check some wiki photos. I looked in my inventory to find a surprise! I have the hat! I literally JUMPED! I will soon upload a video of my inventory! Stay tooned! BTW... I refuse to ever wear it again because I've recently been hacked because I have it! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:20, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry.... No sorry. I will not ever wear it again do to a recent hack! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:22, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh thanks for deleting the "Frosty" article. --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 18:37, 7 March 2009 (UTC) yeah Yeah that frosty page was fake --Ced1214 CLICK HERE 14:58, 8 March 2009 (UTC) RED ALERT THIS WIKI HAS ENTERED 'CRISIS III' !!!!!!!!!!! REASONS: *SK8ITBOT HAS QUIT, SO HAS METAL, SHARKBATE, AND PINGU PENGUIN!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO NEED AS MUCH HELP AS POSSIBLE!!!!!!!! --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 19:28, 11 March 2009 (UTC) bug look wat happen: --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 12:48, 13 March 2009 (UTC) 3,000 Edit Celebration Party Wanna come to my 3,000 Edit Celebration Party? If so, sign your name HERE!!!!! Hope you can come. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 19:43, 15 March 2009 (UTC) band join my band! go to my user page! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 13:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Aching on Arms and Legs Wanna know why huh? Well lemmie explain! I was in my new music studio when I made my first song! I sent it to Universal Records. Anyway, they called me down to the "headquarters" and who I saw got me really shocked and amazed! I saw a famous singer (I'm not aloud to say the name)! So, we made a song. Today, we started the music video for it! We had to dance all around on a thing called a "greenscree". My arms and legs were moving all over the place! Hard to believe huh? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 00:08, 18 March 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Awards The sith cub awards are awards for the great wikiers of cp wiki. You can head over now to the The Sith Cub Awards to nominate yourself for the different categories; *Best Editor *Most Friendliest *Best Rollbacks *Most Cleverest Ideas *Most Coolest Name *Most Imaginative Userpage You’ve only got until April 18th so what are you waiting for! Go nominate yourself now! [[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] Your my buddy at club penguin Hey, your my buddy at club penguin, and it was without knowing us at this wikia!My penguin is taraton, check! Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 18:50, 21 March 2009 (UTC) badge hey! ive made some templates! choose ur template below! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 10:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Flystar Are you kinda...copying me with the draw? BTW...you won! You'll be-able to start using Snowman 1001 June 1! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 15:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Ummmmmm.... I don't see the watermark (sign) that says "Originally by Sharkbate". It CANNOT be too small or white. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 15:20, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Uncle Arctic That account is controlled by me (aswell as other users)... I will meet you on server Freezer, Town. - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Card Jitsu Im having a Card-Jitsu tournament click here for more info. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Here The Sith Cub Shop Thankyou for Signing Up to The Sith Cub Shop! You have recieved '{(100 SCpts)}' on your shopping card! '''Here is your card!' To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! movie that movie that i was talking about was "Yes Man" ~Brendan7195 Bulbapedia? Yeah, I edit there as anangryzapdos . --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 14:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) SPP Invite party time i have change the party time of my bday party. plz visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:07, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Party! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 14:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC) my drawing --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 02:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) CPW: Best and worst Hi Flystar55555, SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 23:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Which is better? Hey Flystar55555, SBR created another cool new blog about Guitar Hero and Rock Band. You can vote which is better. Go vote now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 15:28, November 15, 2009 (UTC) B-Day Party Invitiation Hi! You are invtied to my b-day party! It will be on May 16th,2010 on Rainbow,6:00 AM EST. If Rainbow is full,tell me and I will decide on IRC for a new server. Click the following image to go to the page! Hope you can mkaei t! Gary the Gaget Dude 12:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Bulba Rules! I go on Bulbapedia too! I am Sporeo45! Wonderweez 00:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Wonderweez In A Blog Post /Story Flystar55555, you are in one of my blog posts and I would like to know if you want me to make a story involving you and your puffles as the main characters. No Luke,I am your father ( Talk| Blog) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page. Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 22:04, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Can u meet me on cp? Like i really want someone that has an account here be my buddy so i thought u. so can u meet me on cp August 27th 2010 Server:Sleet Date:August 27th 2010 Time:6:37 if yes thank you. If u say yes send me a message that says "yes i will"